Gohan ga Kill
by FireMonkeyDragon
Summary: Confined in Raditz's space pod, a young Gohan is sent to another far away planet called the Empire. What would happen if Gohan joined Night Raid? Serious Gohan! Watch Akame ga Kill before chapter 4! OC Teigu! Read and Review!
1. Gohan's New Home?

**A/N: Hello everybody InfernoSaiyan here, this is a new fic or project whatever you wanna call it, and it probably is the first of its kind. I did mention this in another A/N on one of my other fics so uh yea. Like it says in the summary, the pairing might be Gohan and Chelsea, which is probably the first ever, so uh yea enjoy, read, and review! Oh yeah and most characters besides Najenda, Susanoo, Esdeath, and Bulat will be 15-17 years old. And some of the stuff here like the Imperial Arm that Gohan is getting is made by me.**

 _ **Gohan ga Kill**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Gohan's new home?**_

 _ **Universe 7, Earth, Age 761**_

The 4 year old son of Goku screaming for help with tears falling rapidly, pounded against the window of a sphere space pod. The young saiyan kept crying as he watched his father and Piccolo fight against the evil saiyan known as Raditz, unfortunately for the young boy that man was his uncle.

"GIVE ME MY SON RADITZ!" Goku shouted as he pounced at his brother with Piccolo at his side both with fists drawn back.

"So you're really going to face your brother?" Raditz cockily replied as he dodged all the punches and kicks that were launched at him.

"Someone as evil as you could never be my brother," Goku retorted as he cupped his hand preparing his signature attack. "KA ME HA ME…HA!" A large beam of pure energy shot straight at Raditz only being knocked away. The evil saiyan rushed at the two warriors engaging into fierce combat.

 _Meanwhile in the space pod_

"L-Leave my d-daddy alone," the young saiyan muttered at the window of the space pod, "Please?"

All he saw was his father and Piccolo get beat up by the long-haired saiyan. Then he saw the two fighters retreat to a safe distance, he saw them talk to each other for 10 seconds before seeing his father speeding straight back into battle and the Namekian putting his middle and index finger to his forehead.

 _On the battlefield_

"Listen Goku I have a way to beat this guy," Piccolo said in a serious tone.

"I'm all ears,"

"It's a powerful technique but comes with a cost, it needs to charge for 5 minutes before it can be used," Piccolo explained. "Also that guy's speed could probably dodge the attack so I need you to hold him down for around the one minute mark,"

"Ok Piccolo, I'm trusting you on this one," Goku replied before speeding at his brother for the third time.

 _Back in the space pod_

"There has to be a button to open this somewhere right? Maybe it's this one," the half-saiyan muttered shakily while pressing multiple holographic buttons, "Or maybe it's this one, or this one,"

" **Destination set A1G-K53-097. Exiting planet atmosphere in one minute."** The computer said as it prepared to launch, the small saiyan fell back scared and started to cry again.

 _Back on the battlefield_

"RADITZ WHAT DID YOU DO?" shouted an angry Goku.

"WHAT? IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR BRAT THAT MESSED WITH THE NAVIGATION SYSTEM!" Raditz screamed back.

"GOKU!" Piccolo shouted. Goku nodded and phased out behind his brother. Grabbing both his arms in a locked position.

" **Pod will now launch,"** the space pod announced as it started to hover slowly, at least 2 meters above the ground. Raditz struggled to get out of Goku's lock. Goku knowing that there was possibly no chance of getting his son back without the Dragon Balls said his final goodbye in his mind. _'Son, get stronger, wherever you're going, make you mom and I proud. Protect that planet. Make new friends, that'll probably get Chi-Chi happy. Well squirt, this is probably gonna be goodbye for a while. Until we meet again son, until we meet again.'_ "PICCOLO NOW!" the pure-hearted saiyan shouted.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo screamed as he pointed his two fingers at Raditz and fired a purple and yellow pulse, impaling both Goku and Raditz.

 _In the space pod_

"DDDAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYYY!" cried the young saiyan as he watched his father sacrifice himself for the planet's protection. But he had more things to worry about, one moment he watched the 3 warriors brawl, and the next he was already high up into the clouds, and soon in space. "D-da da-ddy" he murmured to himself. He knew wherever he was going he was going to have to make his parents proud, he had to stay strong, he had to be like his father, a fighter. "I-I a-am Son Gohan, and I'm my father's son," Gohan said as his cowardness soon left him only to be replaced with both his fists clenching, a serious face being formed and a confident half-saiyan wanting to fight for what he believed was right. This is Son Gohan's new life, this is his resolve.

 _ **TIME SKIP! 3 DAYS LATER!**_

A white space pod fell from space at possibly over 1000 miles per hour onto a grassy hill, causing a giant crater to form around it. The door of the space pod slowly opened and a young Gohan crawled out, "So…Hungry…Want…Food," Gohan was only able to crawl several meters away from the crater before falling face first onto the grass. Two figures approached the unconscious Gohan.

As Gohan gained consciousness, he noticed that he wasn't on the grassy hill he landed on, but instead on a couch with a lady outside hanging clothes and a man sharpening his sword. Gohan stayed in his position for a few seconds before sitting up and getting off the couch. The man noticed this, and got up from his position and walked up to the young saiyan. "Hey there kid," the man said. Gohan only looked up at him, noticing he was probably taller than his father. "What's your name kid?" the man asked with a smile, not a creepy one, but a warm smile. "Oh, so you're the shy type, I get it, well I'll tell you my name first okay kid?"

Gohan slowly nodded, _'So these guys speak my language, phew that's good'._ He thought to himself.

"Well my name is Jacob, and the lady outside there is my wife, Kiirome," he said as he gestured to the woman with beige hair and golden eyes outside. "So, what about you?" he asks.

"M-My names Son Gohan," Gohan told him.

"Rice? So you're named after food, I heard of a guy that named his son fish bits." The man admitted.

At the sound of the word food, Gohan's stomach let off a growl, or roar that could probably scare a dinosaur away. "Sorry sir but I haven't eaten in days," Gohan told him while clutching his stomach.

"HAHAHA! Well that's ok, we have plenty from last night so be sure to eat as much as you want, okay kid?" the Jacob said while laughing.

"Okay, thank you sir," Gohan said as he walked up to the table and started to shove down food into the infamous 'endless' stomach that saiyans have.

 _ **TIME SKIP, 3 YEARS LATER**_

"Come on Gohan, think of me as an enemy," Jacob ordered him. _'Yeah sure easy for you to say, your too nice to be thought as an enemy'_ Gohan thought as he tried not to hit Jacob. Jacob kicked the young saiyan down, "Softness can kill Gohan, professional soldiers know how to deceive their opponents before striking, DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT, LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET THE BETTER OF YOU!" Jacob warned Gohan, "Oh and one more thing, here," he lightly threw a box a Gohan, "It's July 5th, the same day you arrived 3 years ago, so have a present."

Gohan watched as Jacob entered the house before opening the box, inside the box it read _**'Imperial Arms and Legends'**_ , Gohan grabbed the book and jumped onto the roof of the house to start reading it.

 _Teigu or Imperial Arms are mysterious and extremely powerful relics that exist in this world. They are rare, and only the strongest of warriors are able to wield them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. It is implied that a form of magic was used to create them. The Teigu were created on the instruction of the First Emperor, who feared that the Empire he had founded would eventually fall. To prevent this, he gathered many materials and hired many scientists throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses. The creation of the Teigu are the result of their efforts. There were 48 Teigu in all, but almost half of them were lost during a civil war about 5000 years before modern times. Several Teigu have been seen to be destroyed. It is not known how many of the 48 Imperial Arms remain. Many of the Teigu were created from the remains of Danger Beasts that had unique powers, giving the equipment with special abilities. Teigu are not limited to one ability, some are known to have secret powers that are yet to be discovered, and some have powers that are lost to history._

"Ok, so Teigu are really powerful weapons huh? Did Mister Jacob give this book to me because the thinks that I could wield one? That would be pretty cool," Gohan said cheerfully to himself, imagining himself with a giant sword on fire standing on a mountain. "I wonder what else this book has." Gohan kept reading. Gohan reached the section with the label, 'Legends' at the top left corner. Flipping through the pages one word caught his eye, _'Saiyan'_. Multiple flashbacks of Gohan's early years came back to him, and the word saiyan was mentioned multiple times by his uncle. Out of curiosity Gohan started reading again.

 _Saiyan, possibly the most aggressive race known to the universe, hailing from a faraway planet known as Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans came to our world seeking a challenge. Legend says that only 10,000 years ago, 2 Saiyans appeared, they were planning on killing everyone on the planet. Only to be stopped by three courageous fighters, who were the strongest in the world back then. They made a deal with the Saiyans, it was if they won, the Saiyans would have to leave them alone, but if the Saiyans won, they could do whatever they wanted. Two of the fighters died trying, but one lived and beat the Saiyans. As promised the Saiyans left us in peace. But 5000 years later they came back, but not for another fight, but a peace treaty with King Vegeta himself. Our emperor signed the treaty, and made a deal. If the Empire fell to corruption, the Saiyans have the right to intercept. The Emperor told the Saiyans our history. So it was only fair that the Saiyans also told the Emperor about their history, they told him about their immense strength, speed, skills, everything. They also mentioned that they have only had one legend, A Super…_

The next page was ripped out, Gohan read the next page only to find out it was only about some Danger Beast that could clone itself. Gohan sighed, he was left with one big question on his mind, what was the word after super? Was it Saiyan? If so, what is a Super Saiyan?

 _ **ONE YEAR LATER**_

"Thank you for looking after me for 4 years, Jacob-san, Kiirome-san." Gohan thanked while bowing to his two guardians.

"No problem kid, just be sure to join the army one day, you'll make a fine fit," Jacob boomed with is thumbs up.

"Don't worry about us Gohan, just carry on with your dream, to protect our world," Kiirome said while smiling warmly at Gohan.

"I WILL GUYS! DON'T WORRY I'LL COME BACK TO VISIT SOMEDAY!" Gohan shouted as he ran off, while still waving at Jacob and Kiirome. Jacob and Kiirome waved back, knowing that this could possibly be the last time they see young Gohan.

 _East of the The Empire, 2 days later, 7:30pm_

"HHAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gohan shouted as his sword pierced the skull of a Jackaleo, making the creature fall on the ground dead, "Well, food is food," Gohan muttered as he dragged the danger beast back to his camp. 2 hours later once Gohan finished devouring the Antelope-Lion hybrid, he started to read the book he got from Jacob once more. He flipped to the page he had marked. On the page was a Teigu, one that had caught his eye when he actually started to study the Teigu. The Teigu was a sword that from the drawing, one could tell it was probably one of the higher-class of Imperial Arms. The weapon was named _"Hiryu no Toujin (Fire Dragon's Blade)"_ and the illustration of the sword had flames radiating from every part of it besides the handle, (think of Trunk's sword mixed with the Z sword, just on fire.) _'I'm gonna need a sword like this if I want to protect the world'_ Gohan thought to himself.

What the young saiyan didn't know is that the Imperial Arm he was after was closer to him than he thinks, and that a certain saiyan and kai were watching him only moments ago.

 _Morning_

Gohan journeyed for north for some time, not knowing where the capital city actually was, so like all saiyans, he followed his instincts which have and still will lead him straight to danger. Unknown to the young half-saiyan an Ultra Class danger beast was stalking him from the mountain he was walking beside. As Gohan reached a valley he decided to stop to rest for a while since he has been walking for possibly four or five hours straight. The danger beast saw this and decided it was time to strike the young saiyan. As Gohan was sitting on a rock drawing random pictures in the dirt below with a stick the danger beast dived down at the saiyan, Gohan reacted, rolled away and pulled out his sword.

 _ **(SHORT NOTICE! IF YOU WANT THIS SCENE TO BE MORE AWESOME IN YOU ANIME WORLD IN YOUR MIND! THEN LISTEN TO 'GOHAN FIGHTS FRIEZA'!)**_

The danger beast was the _'Thunder Striker'_ , an Ultra Class large danger beast with the head and upper body of a wolf, the lower body and tail being a lion's. It was probably around 30 meters long. The beast's eyes were completely neon green. From the tip of the nose down to the end of the tail was a golden lightning like stripe. This beast also had rock-like spikes growing from the muscle part of each limb and the upper spine from where the ribs start, and to where the ribs finish. The beast snarled at the half-saiyan.

"Okay, if it's a fight you want. Then you got one!" exclaimed Gohan has he launched himself at the danger beast. The Thunder Striker responded to this by whacking Gohan a few meters away with his tail, but this action didn't stop Gohan as he jumped back up and sped towards the danger beast, trying to attack it with everything he had. The danger beast responded by countering the attacks, usually with Gohan being knocked away. Gohan decided it was time to fight dirty since that was his only chance of at least surviving for a bit longer. The young saiyan rushed at the Thunder Striker, the beast was ready for another attack when Gohan's foot scraped the ground and continued into a kick. This action caused dirt and sand to fly at the beast's face making it immobilized for only a moment. Gohan saw this and immediately jumped above it. "HAAA" Gohan cried as he brought his sword down at the Thunder Striker's neck. Instead of wounding the beast, instead the sword broke in half. "W-What…?" Gohan sputtered. The danger beast slammed its paw at Gohan sending him flying into a cliff, causing rubble to fall over him. The Thunder Striker took this time to observe the rock pile, searching for any movement. Seeing that Gohan would probably be either knocked out or dead, it turned around and started to walk away.

The young saiyan, eventually moved the rocks above him, he was about to engage into combat again, when something caught his eye. Under one of the rocks was something shining in the sunlight. Gohan pushed the rock of the shining object only to reveal that it was a sword of some kind. But then Gohan recognized it, it looked like the Teigu, _'Fire Dragon's Blade'_ from the book. But then he remembered something important, the Teigu chooses the user, not the user choosing the Teigu. Even some of the strongest of warriors can't wield one so how can a kid like him wield one. But if it isn't compatible with himself, then he would probably die, but he would die if he continued to fight the Thunder Striker, he didn't have a choice, he was in a dead end of decisions. "Might as well try," muttered the young saiyan, so he carefully picked up the sword and gave it a moment to see if it accepts him. A golden, winged dragon soul erupted behind Gohan (kinda like super dragon fist fused with the balance breaker), and its two clawed hands and wings surrounded Gohan and the sword. A golden light shone through the valley, the Thunder Striker turned around to look at the phenomenon behind him. Once the gold light faded away, there stood Gohan with a blade with an orange flame aura surrounding it, occasionally bits of blue fire would appear. Gohan stared at the sword he was holding, _'Is this really happening? Did one of the strongest Teigu really choose me as its master?'_ The Thunder Striker stared at Gohan, Gohan stared back.

"Okay buddy, ready for round two?" Gohan asked with a smirk on his face, the danger beast only roared and lunged at the young saiyan. Gohan launched at the same time at slashed at the danger beast. Blood spurted from the beast's left flank. Without giving the danger beast time to react, Gohan lunged back at the beast slashing twice at the beast's stomach. Blood spurted onto the ground. The Thunder Striker howled in pain, but didn't give in, it made its final dash at the saiyan. Blood gushed out of the beast's neck, the Thunder Striker slowly died on the ground. Gohan stood in front of the danger beast and flung the blood off his newly acquired weapon. "Well, I guess I can still eat it, and sell the pelt, maybe?" Gohan said to himself as he looked back at his kill.

 _ **Next day**_

Gohan arrived at the gates of another city close enough to the Empire. When he entered he saw a bunch of people gathered in one place. Curious he ran forward to see what happened, it was an execution. Gohan knew killing was a last resort but the look on the victim's face told Gohan that they didn't do anything wrong. A man in grey armor signaled the executioner (I think you know which one) to cut the head off. A sickening cutting sound echoed through the quiet streets of the city. _'This place is killing innocent civilians. But why? Whoever's controlling this place must be terribly evil to do this just for the fun of it'_ Gohan thought, he turned his head and looked up at a palace, he saw a man with a grey-beard, with a privateer hat and cloak looking down at the execution, smiling. Gohan glared at the man before turning away and finding an inn.

 **A/N: Ok that has to be the longest chapter I've written so far, I kinda wanted to introduce Gohan and his Imperial Arm in the same chapter so that's what I did. In the next chapter Gohan will somehow, SOMEHOW! Train with Goku. And I might be introducing Chelsea in the next few chapters too. Until then fellow saiyans and assassins. InfernoSaiyan Instant Transmissioning out!**


	2. First Blood

**A/N: Quick notice, Chelsea is going to make an appearance in this chapter, she is only gonna have a few appearances throughout the chapter, oh and if you're are wondering, Gohan's hairstyle throughout this whole series is the one from when he fought cell. Gohan will train with Goku somehow, and yeah. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 _ **2 days after the execution, 9:00am**_

' _Is it really okay to kill? What would dad say? But then again, the guy in the palace did end 40 more lives within the last 2 days. Should I?'_ Gohan sat at a bench in the shopping district, asking himself what to do about the corrupt leader. He noticed another gang of people running towards the town center. _'Ok Gohan, you know what to do'_ Gohan thought to himself, he got up from the bench and followed the crowd. Just as he thought another execution, Gohan tried to see who it was this time so he pushed a bit towards the front of the crowd. What Gohan saw shocked him, it was a boy probably only a few years younger. "This little brat here, stole 2 loaves of bread from the palace kitchens, due to the governor's command this kid will now be executed!" announced the soldier. "But you can't just kill a boy," an old man shouted. Protests started within the crowd, the lieutenant stepped forward with a great sword pointing at the old man's head. "If anyone of you says one more word, then all of you will be killed with him," the lieutenant told them with an evil smile.

"I've fought in the army, I'm not afraid of punks like you," the old man spat at the higher ranked soldier. The lieutenant grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him onto the execution stage.

"GRANDPA!" A young girl shouted as her grandpa was torn from her grasp.

"Don't worry Chelsea, I'll be fine," the old man told her even though knowing that he was going to die.

The lieutenant gestured the executioner to kill them both. The noise of bone crunching and blood spurting, was the only sound the crowd including Gohan heard. _'T-They…were vulnerable, they couldn't do anything to them, why couldn't he just leave them alone, b-but killing starving kids and vulnerable old men. This isn't right. If I'm correct the only way to stop this is by killing the governor. Otherwise…more people will die for no reason.'_ Gohan thought to himself, he looked up at the palace balcony seeing the corrupt governor looking down evilly grinning at the sight before him. Gohan looked back at the soldiers laughing at the victims and the shocked look on the civilian's faces, Gohan then looked at the crying girl known as Chelsea. Guilt flooded the young saiyan as he knew if he tried he could have saved the two people. "Let's have a little more fun, shall we?" the lieutenant asked the soldiers in a cocky tone. He pointed at Chelsea, "Capture her," he ordered. 2 of the soldiers launched themselves at Chelsea, _'NO! NOT AGAIN!'_ Gohan thought, he jumped out of the crowd towards the soldiers.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted, his foot connected with the guards face knocking him into a nearby stand, the second guard grabbed his axe and tried to chop Gohan in half thinking he wasn't fast enough to dodge it, Gohan stepped to his left and karate chopped the guard's arm breaking it. The guard gritted his teeth and with his other arm tried to punch Gohan, only to be blocked and he went flying into a bakery. Gohan stared at the lieutenant with a killing intent, the high class soldier knew he couldn't take him by himself so he ran back into the palace barracks. The crowd only looked at Gohan with both fear and shock in their eyes. He turned his back and started to walk off before he stopped and faced Chelsea, "You need to get to somewhere safe for the next week, otherwise you will die too," the young saiyan told her. He turned around and walked off into the street, he now knew that the governor did it for fun, "He will die…" Gohan muttered.

 _ **Palace roof, 10:15pm**_

' _Ok so first I infiltrate the building by roof, then if I'm correct the governor's room should be to the right of where I'm standing, ok then let's do this'_ Gohan confidently thought to himself. He dropped down to the nearest balcony and slowly opened the window trying not to wake anything or anyone up. Gohan looked left and right, once he knew no one was around he proceeded to where he thought the hallway was. As he entered the hallway, he noticed that most of the lights were still on and he heard a party still going on. He ignored the commotion and stealthily headed towards the governor's room. When he turned around a corner two guards appeared in front of him, without any time to warn anyone the guards were knocked out cold by the young saiyan's fists. _'Too close'_ Gohan thought. He reached the governor's room and slowly opened the door. Gohan couldn't sense or see anyone, so he figured that the governor would still be at the party downstairs. "I guess I could wait…" Gohan said to himself quietly as he entered the room and closing the door behind him. He jumped onto the highest shelf in the room which was also the only area in the room that doesn't have any source of light shining on it. 2 hours passed and it was pass midnight, the half-saiyan almost fell asleep 15 times when he noticed the door open, and the governor walked in. _'Hard way or easy way?'_ Gohan asked himself, then he remembered what happened earlier in the town square, _'I guess he does deserve to suffer… hard way it is then'_ Gohan finalized his thoughts and dropped down from the shelf. "Governor Goro," Gohan said in a emotionless way.

"What? Who's there!?" Goro asked quite loudly.

"We need to talk, NOW!" Gohan told him as he shoved him out onto the balcony.

"W-What is this? What are you doing kid?" Goro asked quite frightened.

Gohan grabbed him by the head and threw him to the edge of the balcony, he grabbed him by the head again and pointed it in the direction of the town square. "You see that stage down there?" Gohan asked, the governor nodded slowly.

"Too many innocent lives have been lost for your entertainment and selfishness, only this morning an old man with a family of his own, sacrificed himself to try to save a young boy, but in the end the both were killed. A girl was left without any family left, and was almost harassed by your soldiers," Gohan told him with hate in his voice, "for that you're gonna die."

"No…NO PLEASE NO!" the governor cried as he clung onto Gohan's leg, "PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! MONEY! FAME! POWER! WOMEN! WEAPONS!"

He was kicked away by the young saiyan, "Sorry governor, but once I make up my mind, I don't usually change it." He said as he walked up to the governor slowly. The governor also shook in fear, he was almost about to call the guards when he felt the cold but warm edge of a blade at his throat.

"How about this Goro? I won't kill you…yet. I think I'll let you suffer a bit more, just like you let those innocents suffer." Gohan asked with a killing intent. He moved his newly acquired Teigu to the governor's left shoulder and slowly pushed the tip of the blade into the governor's shoulder. Goro cried out in pain. Gohan then slashed lightly at the governor's knees making them bleed. He then scraped the governor's right flank. Gohan toyed with him for the next 5 minutes before he thought that he should stop. "Please…let me…go…" Goro weakly begged him.

"I'm pretty sure that your victims used those same words before you killed them, sorry governor, but no one else is going to die after you." Gohan announced as he sliced Goro's legs off and kicked them away. Goro was just left with his thighs and the rest of his body. Gohan then kicked Goro up into the air before slashing what was left of him in half, but he wasn't done as he also sliced off Goro's head. He then kicked these three pieces of body parts down towards the town square showing whoever was around, that their corrupt leader was finally dead. He heard people walking towards the door that lead to the balcony. Guards erupted onto the balcony before seeing Gohan on the roof but in the shadows. Gohan looked at them one last time before jumping away onto a building then jumping onto the next one, then the next, then the next, then the next. The soldiers stood there in shock as the saw that one person actually tried and successfully kill their governor.

 _ **Next day, 7:30am**_

News of the governor's death shocked everyone but made the civilians feel free for once. There was enough proof of Goro's death for the people who didn't believe the rumors, there was after all four pieces of the governor were found in four different locations in the town square. The legs were next to a fruit stall, the bottom half was found also next to a stall, the upper half was at the bottom of the execution stage, and the head was stuck on the flag pole with dried blood stained on the Empire's flag.

 _ **Outside the city in a forest**_

Gohan was sitting with his back leaning on a giant oak tree, still thinking if it was actually necessary to kill the governor, he rubbed his face with his hands three times before looking up to the sky. "Is it really necessary? Is it really necessary to kill a person to stop other deaths? ANSWER ME!" the young half-saiyan punched the tree behind causing a dent in it clearly screaming in frustration.

" _If_ _he_ _caused all those innocents to die for his own liking then yes"_

Gohan perked his head up and turned around and looked to the sky again, "W-Who said that?" he asked as he picked up his sword from the ground.

" _Really Gohan? Geez I guess it has been four years since you saw me"_

"D-D-Daddy? Is that really you" Gohan asked

" _Yep of course it's me,_ _I'm talking to you through my friend King Kai,"_

" _Get to the point Goku, I have to do my daily drive around and I also thought you were hungry,"_

Gohan just stared and listened with his mouth wide open.

" _Well we've been watching you Gohan from…um…the time you… um…when was it King Kai?"_ Goku asked

" _One and a half years from when he was sent to that planet,"_ King Kai announced annoyed

" _Right, right and I figured that the only way to protect your world from evil is with good training, so what do you say kid? Wanna train with me for a few years before coming back?"_

Gohan was almost speechless…almost, "Y-Yeah… but dad how can you get here I mean wouldn't it take you years to find me?" A man in an orange and blue gi with the famous spiky black hair materialized right behind Gohan.

"Well for starters I learnt to teleport some time ago so it's easier for me to track and find people," Goku explained. Gohan slowly turned around. "D-D-D-D-Daddy? Are you actually real right now?"

"Of course it's me, who else but me has hair like this?" Goku asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "So are you just gonna stand there or…" he was interrupted by being 'attacked' by the young half-saiyan.

"Daddy…it really is you…I missed you dad," Gohan said while tears poured down his face as he hugged his father.

"I missed you too son," he replied as he rubbed his son's head.

"Okay dad I'm ready," Gohan told him as he rubbed his tears away

"To train?"

"Yeah"

"All right! Okay just stay still we'll be there in a second," the saiyan said as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and two fingers to his forehead.

 _ **King Kai Planet**_

"Ah, this is nice, 5 minutes without Goku," King Kai said to himself, two figures appeared in front of the car, "WOAH!" King Kai screamed as he drove the car into a tree, the north kai climbed out of the wrecked piece of metal angry "GOKU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!?" the kai screamed. As Goku tried to calm the kai down Gohan tried to walk around but was instead bought down to his knees by the gravity. "W-What the?" he muttered, the two other beings noticed, the north kai laughed and told him "Gohan the gravity here is ten times of Earth and most other planets containing oxygen."

"Hey King Kai, do you have anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry and I'm pretty sure Gohan is as well," Goku says as he puts his hands behind his head.

"WHAT?! ALREADY? YOU ONLY ATE 15 MINUTES AGO!" King Kai shouted causing Bubbles to go tumbling around and Gregory to slam into a tree.

"It's okay King Kai, I'm not very hungry," Gohan told him. The North Kai breathed in relief that he only had to feed one saiyan. Then his both his antenna's perked up at the sound of a giant, loud rumbling noise. "Geez Goku can't you and your stomach wait?"

"But that wasn't me," Goku replied he looked at Gohan, the younger saiyan had a red face, more red than Super Saiyan God hair.

"Well I guess I'm kinda hungry, I haven't eaten since last night, I think…" he said as he twirled his fingers.

King Kai just sighed and went inside his small house to prepare a mountain sized food pile for two saiyans. The two Son family members just stood outside doing nothing for thirty seconds.

"Hey dad? What's a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess a Super Saiyan is where a saiyan or a being with saiyan blood has pushed him or herself beyond the limits of their base form." Goku told him. "But I guess it's easier to show you." Goku walked a little bit forward, he looked back at his son and powered up into the Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan looked at the spiky gold-haired saiyan in front of him. _'W-Wow, this power, so that's a Super Saiyan'_

"D-Dad, could you please teach me how to become a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asks.

"Yeah sure, but it'll take a while." Goku replied, dropping out of the powerful transformation.

 **A/N: YEAH! I guess chapter 2 for Gohan ga kill. To be honest I completely forgot that I wrote this beforehand. And forgot to upload it since I accidentally saved it into a different file. Anyway, yea for you people who waited like 1 and a half months for this. Expect the third chapter to be up within 2-3 weeks along with Goten DXD and ?'s Animeverse journey. Anyway that's it for now. InfernoSaiyan Instant Transmissioning Out!**


	3. Welcome to Night Raid

**A/N: Okay, so I will be uploading Gohan ga Kill chapters more often than my other fics for a while since I'm working on the Cooler battle in Goten DXD (speaking of which Chapter 7 and 8 will be uploaded at the same time). So this chapter of Gohan ga Kill is important in some way. If any of you are looking forward to the Gohan and Chelsea pairing, that will possibly be in chapter 6 or 7. As for lemons and limes…I'll think about it, this is my second fic after all. As for why Gohan was weak in the previous 2 chapters, well remember, Gohan left in** _ **Raditz's**_ **space pod. That was before he did any martial arts training but he does have the power in him. If you don't know or have forgotten, Gohan has the Cell saga hairstyle throughout the whole fic.**

 _ **Kami's Lookout:**_

Goku the strongest saiyan known to the living world walked up to his son and gently slapped his back, "Well Gohan, today you graduate Saiyan Training School,"

"Thanks dad," the 15 year old saiyan replied.

"Hey kid, it's time," a deep voiced Namekian gestured Gohan to walk over to him. Gohan followed.

"WAIT! BIG BROTHER!" the youngest saiyan waddled towards Gohan with a brown bag in his hands, "Mommy told me to give this to you," Goten handed Gohan a small sack of senzu beans.

"Thanks squirt," Gohan replied as he ruffled his hair, "you have to protect the world with dad okay,"

"Yeah!" Goten chirped.

"Kakarot's brat! Isn't it time to return to 'your planet'?" Vegeta shouted. Gohan nodded. He walked back to where Piccolo was standing and nodded towards him.

"Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you, ARISE SHENRON!" Piccolo shouted.

The 7 orange spheres started to glow and shot a golden pillar into the sky, turning the sky dark and stormy, lightning shot in each direction. The pillar of light started to bend and shift into the shape of an Asian-styled dragon, the gold light disappeared and revealed a green serpent-like dragon.

" **I am Shenron, state three wishes and I shall grant them for you**!" The eternal dragon roared.

"Eleven years I was sent to another planet by my uncle's space pod, I swore that I would protect that planet since I thought that I was the last of humanity and I didn't want the life on that planet suffer when a threat goes their way. I wish for you to take me back to that planet." Gohan yelled at the Eternal Dragon.

" **Very well, but I will warn you now, Planet Empiron is now more dangerous now than in the past. Also to send you there will use up two of the three wishes, and I will have to seal half of your power in order to keep the balance in inter-dimensional travel,** **do you still wish to go?"**

"Yes Shenron, send me back, back to Planet Empiron," Gohan confirmed.

" **All right, it will take a while for me to open the rift, approximately one and a half minutes."** Shenron's eyes glowed red for some time, a small whirlpool like hole started to form next to the Eternal Dragon. Lightning crackled around it, the vortex started to change colors, from red to green to blue to yellow to purple and finally after a minute and thirty seconds an orange rift around the size of Piccolo was generated.

" **Hurry up, I can only keep it open for a maximum of fifty seconds,"**

Gohan nodded and looked back and waved to his friends and family, "I'll be back one day, I promise,"

Goku and Krillin gave him the thumbs up, Vegeta and Piccolo smirked, Goten and Trunks waved with both arms, Chi-Chi, the Ox King, 18, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Chiaotzu, Oolong were all also waving and saying things like 'bye', 'take care', 'good luck'.

"Gohan!" Gohan looked at his father, "Until we meet again," both father and son smiled before Gohan jumped into the rift. The rift closing after him.

"Well, he'll come back right daddy?" Goten asked as he climbed onto Goku's shoulders.

"Yeah, he will."

"Hey dad," Goten chirped.

"Yeah?" Goku asked looking up at his son.

"Train me to be stronger than Gohan," Goten said enthusiastically as he formed a fist with his right hand. 

"Yeah, we start as soon as we finish lunch okay?"

"YEAH!"

 _ **Planet Empiron, outside the walls of Elencras, south-west of the Capital:**_

Gohan sat up from falling asleep from the rift. _'Why does this place seem familiar? I can't sense anyone I know so I guess I'm not on Earth anymore…Why do I feel weaker…Oh yeah, the wish.'_ He stood up and started to hover above the trees _'Well I see a city that way, might as well head towards it, see why Shenron said it was more dangerous'_ He dropped back onto the ground and started to walk in the direction of where the city is. "I don't see how dangerous this world is, it looks and seems for peaceful than before," he said to himself as he looked around. He saw a white stag in front of him in the middle of the path. Gohan unsheathed the Fire Dragon's Blade or Dragonfire since he thought Fire Dragon's Blade was too long for a name. Just as he was going to pounce, a giant worm danger beast exploded from the ground and swallowed the white stag. Gohan looked at it surprised, "okay…maybe Shenron was right, this place did get more dangerous, but I can't let this thing roam free," Gohan lunged at the worm's core, slicing it. But it the worm's skin turned into diamond stopping the blade. _'It guards itself by turning its skin into armor. Okay then plan B'_ Gohan jumped back to a safe distance and cupped his hands and bought it next to his waist. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Gohan extended his hands, a giant blue beam fired from them and hit the worm, incinerating its body.

"My Kamehameha lost power as well, if that's the case then my other attacks would be somewhat weaker too," Gohan said as he stared at his hands.

 _ **City of Elencras:**_

It's been two hours since he returned, so far the only thing he has done is killing a giant worm, nothing else. His stomach growled for the fifth time, Gohan couldn't ignore his hunger any longer, he was about to reach into his pocket then he thought again. _'They don't use Zeni here do they?'_ the teen saiyan sighed and wandered off to somehow gain money. He walked past an alleyway when he felt a presence behind him, the saiyan turned and looked down the alleyway, he saw a person in a hooded cloak rush through. Gohan thought that it was kind of suspicious so he followed. Gohan stalked the mysterious figure for some time before seeing the person stop and entering a large building through a trapdoor. Gohan looked up to see which building it was. It was a large building that looked important, Gohan approached the trapdoor, opened it and jumped in. _'Wait…why am I still falling? I could've sworn I saw a regular person jump down'_ Gohan looked towards his left and saw a rusty ladder, then he looked down and realized he was about to hit the ground, hard. "Crap baskets" he muttered. A loud slam echoed through a dark empty corridor, Gohan jumped up and down trying to get blood back in his legs.

"Where did he go?" Gohan walked into the shadows of the basement like area, he stepped onto something wet at first he thought it was sewage water since he was deep under a building, but then a funny metallic smell hit his nose. His instincts told his mind one thing. _'BLOOD'_ Gohan pulled out his imperial arm. The sword started to form light with the flames generating on the blade, he waved it around a couple of times. _'Were those…bodies? No, who would do such a thing?'_ As he walked forwards he noticed that whoever killed all of these people, did it really creatively, and not in a good way. There were people split in half, decapitated in the worst possible ways, skin and flesh torn from their bones. One of the most horrific things that Gohan ever saw in his life. He noticed a door on the other side of the corridor. Once he got there he slowly opened the door trying not to make a sound, when he closed it he looked back and saw a prison like place with many torture tools, some still soaked in blood. He heard footsteps and hid behind a rusted metallic tub. The same cloaked person came down from the stairs with an unusually large potato sack with him. He put the potato sack on a table and opened it revealing a girl with blond hair in her early twenties. The person took off his hood and grabbed a butcher's knife and smiled menacingly, "You know lassie, you are my favorite maid, so I think you deserve a little fun in your puny life."

' _Don't tell me he's gonna…'_ Gohan watched from behind the metal tub.

The man ripped opened the potato sack revealing that the maid wasn't wearing anything, she also had a piece of cloth around her mouth so she couldn't cry for help. The person kept laughing like a madman the whole time while he strapped her to one of his torture machines, one that was a large plank of wood with rusted cuffs at each corner. The man started to pull his pants down and Gohan was about to jump forward to stop him, until there was a loud knock on the door, "It's Zanku, we have matters to discuss."

"Fine," the man shouted as he left everything and walked out the door.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Gohan left his hiding spot to free the girl, he blocked his eyes not wanting to see her parts, so he first went out of the cell to grab something. The saiyan found a worn out shirt, "better than nothing." He muttered. Gohan turned back and quickly broke the cuffs. "Wear this for now until you get to somewhere safe," Gohan informed her as he gave the girl the worn out shirt. The girl quickly put it on and opened her mouth to speak, "Thank you but how do we get out? It's not safe to go up the stairs."

"There's a corridor leading to a ladder behind that wooden shelf looking thing over there," he said while pointing at the way he came in, "Just get to somewhere safe and leave the city until tomorrow."

The girl nodded and left. _'All right, now it's just that guy to take care of'_. Gohan sped up the stairs until he found himself in a mansion of some kind _'Another crazy rich guy? How many of them are there?'_ He saw a guard patrolling by himself and came up with an idea that won't take as many lives.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Gohan now dressed in the guard's armor received directions from the other guards that the corrupt rich person was talking to the most famous executioner in the empire, Zanku. Gohan proceeded to walk up the stairs to the person's office, he saw Zanku leave the room, trying to not act suspicious Gohan saluted to Zanku, he nodded and left. Gohan entered the room and locked the door, he turned around and saw the man dressed in the same armor and was holding an axe towards him. "Zanku told me there was an assassin after me, but I didn't know that you would come so soon, but one I kill you that would be the sixth failed assassination, hehehe."

"Fine, if you want to attack me go ahead," Gohan says as he takes his helmet off.

"Ha, your generosity will kill you," the man lunged at Gohan with his axe aimed for his head. At the last second Gohan pulled out the Dragonfire intercepting the opponent's weapon. Gohan smirked and kicked the man back to his starting point.

"What? Is that weapon…don't tell me it's a Teigu,"

Gohan laughed a bit, "Heh, yeah it is a Teigu, Fire Dragon's Blade or as I like to call it Dragonfire."

"So what does it do?"

"Well considering that you're gonna die I might as well tell you," Gohan cleared his throat, "Dragonfire was made from the parts S Class Danger Beast the Hell Scorcher. A Giant Dragon rumored to be made of pure fire. Unlike other Imperial Arms, it has three forms, the base form, the Hellfire, and the Inferno. I can't explain all of them but I'll show you one," Dragonfire glowed red and specks of fire few off of it. Gohan lunged forward attempting to strike at the rich man. The man dodged the attack, but the saiyan managed to land a small cut under his armor.

"That's it? You only gave me a paper cut."

"I said I'll show you what one of the forms are, you'll find out in three…two…one…"

A red flame started to generate on the corrupted man's cut, he yelled in pain as he tried to put it out but the flame kept burning and grew larger.

"W-What the heck?!"

"Hellfire mode, one slash will set you on fire until you die, and nothing can put it out unless I tell it to,"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the corrupted man literally burst into flames and bits of his skin started to burn into a crisp. Gohan then called the fire off and sliced the man in half, his internal organs and blood spilling out onto the floor.

"Someone else can clean that up," Gohan muttered, he grabbed a table and put it behind the 'mess'. He unlocked the door and saw a maid waiting outside. "Sorry but your master wishes not to be disturbed," Gohan told her.

"Right I just need to give him this letter," she replies as she pulls out a piece of paper.

"Okay," Gohan's final words before walking back down the stairs and trying to be as stealthy as possible. As soon as Gohan was out of sight the girl opened the door and went into the room, she went around the table and looked at the puddle of blood and the burnt and sliced corpse of the corrupted. A puff of smoke surrounded her, and when it cleared a girl with pale skin, auburn hair, and pink eyes sucking on a lollipop replaced the girl before. "Dang, someone beat me to him, oh well," she said while shrugging and walking out the door.

 _ **Somewhere near the Capital**_

Gohan chomped on the wing of a giant bird he killed. His head perked up when he heard something behind him, shrugging it off the saiyan went back to eating. A person jumped from behind the trees and launched towards Gohan, fist prepared. The person was a girl with blond hair growing until it went over her shoulders, with what seems to be lion ears and claws, and she had a tail. She slammed into the ground where Gohan was sitting, the saiyan dodged strapping his Teigu to his back. The person didn't stop, she lunged at Gohan again attempting to grab him by the neck. Gohan dodged and grabbed her arm, then spun around twice and launched her into the river next to them. Gohan was about to leave when a person in silver armor with a cape threw a lance with a giant red point at the end towards the saiyan. Gohan ducked but the person in armor was already ready to attack and punched him in face causing him to take a few steps back. The armored man picked up the lance and sliced in Gohan's direction. But this time he was ready, he blocked at axe kicked the person, making him go over Gohan. A large orange-yellow beam was shot in Gohan's direction when his back was turned. Gohan felt the heat behind him and side stepped just before it made contact with his head. Gohan looked around but didn't see, hear or smell anything _'Whoever shot that is skilled sniper, they sure hid well…but they can't hide forever, at least not from me'_ Gohan focused on locating energy signatures, _'THERE!'_ Gohan turned around again and tossed a tiny warning ki blast towards the sniper. Gohan decided to leave so he wouldn't cause any more trouble but just as he turned he noticed that there was a spear that looked like it was made of string that was heading towards him, he front flipped over it and kept fast walking, two sharp weapons came down, aiming for his head. Gohan unsheathed his Teigu and blocked the other two weapons at the last second, because of this Gohan got a good look at both of the weapons _'Murasame the one cut killer and Extase cutter of creation, I can't risk being hit by those'_ he jumped back to get some space between them. "Look I don't want to fight you guys, I was only passing through," he called out.

"You are trespassing on Night Raid Territory," someone called from behind. Gohan turned around and saw a woman with short silver hair, with an eye patch across her left eye and a green mechanical right arm.

"Look, I didn't know that it was your territory…wait, Night Raid? The assassin group that fights the Empire?"

"That's right we are," Najenda looked at the weapon in Gohan's right hand, "Is that a Teigu?"

Gohan just nodded, "Dragonfire, fire dragon's blade."

Najenda looked shocked, "All right, come with me."

 _ **Night Raid Base**_

"BOSS! WHO THE HELL IS HE!?" Mine shouted as she pointed at Gohan.

"Another Teigu user," Najenda replied as she lit another cigarette.

"What's so special about the one he has that you had to bring him here?" the green haired teen known as Lubbock asked.

"Well apart from knowing that this thing was crafted from some unknown S classed Danger Beast and some unknown metal, I don't know what's so special about my Imperial Arm," Gohan remarked.

Najenda cleared her throat and started explaining, "People thought that the original 48 Teigu were the only ones that were made, but there were rumors about more Imperial Arms than 48, the 49th, the 50th, the 51st, were all crafted by the same person, but that person is unknown, the only Teigu that we confirmed was crafted by him is the one he wields," Najenda points at Gohan, "he has the 51st Teigu."

Gohan looked at the weapon in his right hand shocked.

"But to more important matters," Najenda says in a serious voice, glaring at Gohan with her left eye, "Now that you know our location you have two choices, leave and be spied on every second, or join us to fight the Empire," she extends her mechanical arm towards Gohan.

Gohan hesitated at first wondering if it was the right thing to do, he nodded and extended his right arm and clasped Najenda's mechanical arm, "I accept."

 **A/N: So there you have it Gohan is officially apart of Night Raid. I told you this chapter was important, the 49th and the 50th Teigu will be revealed in the future chapters, if you really need it then I can only give you one hint, the 50th is already in the Dragon Ball series, I'm just making it a Teigu because that would explain its origins. Anyway until then, InfernoSaiyan Instant Transmissioning Out!**


End file.
